Ultraman (Definition)
While other Definition pages are simply there to provide context and a starting point for planning your series, this page exists to establish basically what is and is not an Ultra. Definition The definition of the word Ultraman is rather irrelevant, what does need to be defined is an Ultra. An Ultra is a humanoid being with a light based physiology. They have silver faces, glowing eyes and a Color Timer of some sort. To understand what an Ultra looks like, look here, or here. Traits * Giant Hero: Ultras are a giant hero and thus have the traits of one. * Silver Face: Ultras have silver faces (there some exceptions like Ultraman Zearth), that appear to resemble masks. * Light Based Physiology: Now this is explained differently by different users on the series, but all versions have on thing in common, their Ultras light based life forms. In Ultraman Moedari, Ultras are biological beings that bleed light instead of blood. In Ultraman Orion, Ultras are the result of 'living light' fusing with humanoids, their new bodies being composed of 'Photon Fibers' light based materials. This nature is usually why they have a time limit. * Eyes: Ultra eyes are usually dome eyes of some sort. The most common colors are white, gold/yellow and blue (there are exceptions. ** Round The most common shape, they are almond/oval shaped dome eyes. See Ultraman ** Rectangular: They can be concave or convex (flat or protruding out of the head) See Ultraseven ** Flat Eyes: In the shape of Round eyes, but flat instead of a dome. Example Ultraman Justice. ** Polygonal: A more recent type shown, these are flat and at an angle, and more pointed than previous types. See Ultraman Zero. * Ears: Ultra ears are often cones of some sort. ** Boxy: The original, the ear/cone is rather square in shape. ** Rectangular: Smaller than most and rectangular in shape. ** Oval: Oval shaped cone. ** Ear Shaped: Round or square like but with the inner side opens like an actual ear attached to the head. See Ultraman Great and Ultraman Ginga. * Crest: Every Ultra needs a crest, since the original it has been that way. ** Normal Crest: The normal crest, pointing backwards, it can be large or small, define or easily missed. ** Forward Crest: Like the previous type but this style points forward. They could look sharp like a blade, or thick and dull. *** Crest Weapon: A sub-type, the blade can be removed and used as a weapon and thus looks like it has a bladed edge. ** Unique Crests: A small minority of Ultras have crests that fit neither type. See Ancient Giants of Light. * Warning Light: Also called the color timer, every Ultra has a light on their body that goes of like a sort of alarm when they are injured, tired, or both. Many have a time limit and the features serves as a timer, hence the name Color Timer. The ones that appear on the forehead instead of the chest are called Beam Lamps, although an Ultra can have both, generally only using one. Their most common shapes are circular followed by Triangular, Kite shield, and oval but they are always on the chest or forehead * Protectors: An uncommon trait, not every Ultra has them, they are generally on the upper chest, shoulder blades and upper back. Some have the ability to act as solar panels but they are understood to be natural body armor. Some Ultras have other body armor like bracers * Ultra Armor: The skin of an Ultra, so named because it acts like armor when compared to normal skin. Ultras are immune to conventional weaponry like Kaiju but they are also known to be highly resistant to radiation, heat, fire (although they can still be burned in the most EXTREME of cases) and lasers, to the point that they can survive their own one-shot-kill Ultra Beams. * Markings: Besides being silver Ultra also have one or more, other color on their body. Usually red, in new installments it has been accepted by Fans that an Ultras marking colors is in direct relation with how they fight. Note that this is not always the case and Markings are often just for asthetics ** Red: This means an Ultra is most likely a physical fighter, with a body more suited for combat. ** Blue: Blue Ultras are commonly very fast and skilled with energy attacks, and psychic abilities but lacking in the physical department when compared to their red counterparts. ** Yellow: The most rare of the official colors, while unknown what it represents, it is theorized by fans to represent greater energy manipulation abilities than blue, but without the speed. * Ultra Beams: Every Ultra has at least one signature beam they use, it is often their finishing move like a rider kick is to Kamen Riders. For more info, look here and here. * Other Traits: There are other traits known for Ultras, such as Bracers, Crystals on their forehead and Fullbody crystals, Ultra Horns. * Original Traits: You are free to create your own body features for you Ultra, like the Ultra Lines of Ultraman Orion. You're only asked not to be stupid with that freedom, if you don't know what that means...then just don't and you should be fine. Now you no doubt wonder why all these 'rules' exist, well it's because, what an Ultra is both vague in a way but also specific, if it isn't really an Ultra, then it's just a Giant Hero, which isn't a bad thing, but this is 'Ultra' Fan Wiki. We take that very seriously. Your Ultra series can be light hearted or dark (check the rules for that), they could be starred by your own original creation, or a fan fiction of a canon series, or a fan fiction with canon character with your own original characters but most importantly it's supposed to be original, the more original the better, the more praise and respect you can expect from the Wiki Community. List of Ultras * Fan Ultras See Also * Anatomy of an Ultra: Orion Series * Anatomy of an Ultra: Moedari Series * Anatomy of an Ultra: Chimera Series (add your own Ultra anatomy page if you have one) Category:Ultras Category:Fan Concepts Category:Admins